


Wash These Sins Away

by coreopsis



Series: stars 'verse [5]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the kiss bingo prompt: location: in the rain.  Spencer feels guilty for what happened to Bob in When Our Boots Hit the Ground and Brendon makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash These Sins Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nemoinis. :)

As Brendon is leaving the infirmary at the end of his shift, he just happens to notice Spencer standing on one of the city's myriad balconies. The balconies and the soaring towers are part of what Brendon loves about living in Atlantis. The fact that it is also a spaceship that could fly through space and land on another planet if they could fix the star drive is the absolute coolest.

Although, he thinks Spencer is pretty cool too, so he gives up on the idea of going straight to dinner and heads outside. It starts sprinkling rain almost immediately, but since Spencer doesn't seem to be bothered, Brendon decides to ignore it as well.

"Hey, Sp--um, Sergeant Smith," Brendon says as he walks over to join Spencer at the railing. Spencer glances at Brendon only briefly before returning to his contemplation of the horizon. He doesn't laugh or even smile, like he usually does when Brendon calls him by his rank and last name. As soon as they realized they were both from Vegas they moved to a first name basis unless they're in a professional situation where that would be weird. Occasionally they call each other by title just for fun, and even Brendon realizes that's a sad excuse for entertainment.

Brendon nudges Spencer's shoulder with his and says, "What's wrong?"

"Captain Bryar was injured in the rescue mission today," Spencer says, kind of flat and rote, like he's giving a report and not talking to a friend.

"He's going to be all right. He's under the care of Beckett and Beckett--no relation!" That recurring joke doesn't get a smile either, so Brendon tries a new one. "You know, we've been threatening to start giving him frequent flyer miles for his infirmary visits."

Spencer mouth twitches but he keeps staring out over the ocean like it's going to answer some burning question in his mind. The rain picks up and soaks through their clothes, but Spencer still makes no move to go inside. After a very long pause, he says, "It was my fault."

"I'm sure Captain Bryar doesn't blame you--"

"He doesn't have to," Spencer cuts in before Brendon can finish. "I blame myself. I set the charges. I fucked up somehow."

"Okay," Brendon says calmly, putting a hand on Spencer's shoulder and urging him to turn and face Brendon. The guilt in his eyes nearly breaks Brendon's heart, but that's not what Spencer needs right now. More emotion would just make him feel worse, so Brendon takes a different tack. "Okay. Let's accept that you fucked up. Will beating yourself up about it help? No. So what you need to do is sit down and go over everything you did and everything Captain Bryar did to figure out what went wrong and how to prevent it from happening again."

Spencer stares at Brendon, water running down his face and beading in his eyelashes, and says quietly, "How'd you get to be so smart?"

"Fifty-seven years of medical school. Also I was born awesome," Brendon answers promptly and that gets a smile from Spencer, finally. Brendon blinks the rain out of his eyes and then sees Spencer leaning forward.

Brendon does not stop to think or consider if this is a good idea, he just leans in and meets Spencer's mouth with his own. Spencer's lips are cool and wet with rain, but they warm up quickly when Brendon licks the water away. Spencer makes a helpless little noise in the back of his throat and Brendon wraps his hands around the back of Spencer's neck and throws himself into kissing Spencer Smith with everything he's got. He may not get another chance and he's damn well going to make the most of it.

Spencer kisses back like it's been a long time since he's kissed anyone and Brendon takes a second to revel in the fact that Spencer probably hasn't been kissing anyone else in Atlantis and how special that makes Brendon feel.

The sky really opens up and drenches them in a downpour that makes it hard to even catch a breath, but Spencer wraps his arms around Brendon and chases the chill away for a moment, but eventually the whole thing becomes a little ridiculous for two grown men who do, in fact, have the sense to come in out of the rain. They break apart with stunned eyes and sheepish smiles. As they move back inside the building, Brendon says, "So, my quarters?"

"Yeah, I don't know if that's such a good idea," Spencer says slowly, like he's thinking it over even as he says it. "This could end badly."

"So could every time you go through the Gate," Brendon says with a shrug. "Might as well get some comfort and pleasure while you can."

"Okay," Spencer says, nodding thoughtfully. "Okay then. Just let me change out of these wet clothes and I'll be there."

"I'll even have some coffee waiting to warm you up," Brendon offers, shivering a little as he wipes the rain off his face.

"I would love a cup of hot coffee," Spencer says seriously, and then they both crack up laughing as they go off in different directions.

 

The end.


End file.
